She Will Be Loved
by brilliantbritooobsessed
Summary: This is a short song-fic based on Pippa and Felicity. It takes place in a modern world. Rated T just in case. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for giving this story a chance. It means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_Its compromise_

_It moves us along Yeah_

_My heart is full_

_And my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_(I try so hard)_

_And she will be loved_

_(To say goodbye)_

_(I tried so hard)_

_(To say goodbye)_

_( I don't mind spending everyday)_

_(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)_

_I tried so hard_

_To say goodbye_

_She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5_

She was terribly beautiful and beautifully terrible. Even at eighteen, Pippa Cross possessed some innate ability to contrive the perfect pout at the ideal moment in order to get exactly what she longed for. She was pathetic. The only thing she ever wanted was her very own prince charming to come and sweep her off her dainty feet.

I was no prince. I was dreadfully intense and intensely dreadful. I was not so stunning as to flutter my eyelashes for what I wanted. Rather, I got what I was searching for by carefully engineered manipulations. I was less a knight in shining armor, and more a pauper coveting the expensive shields one got as a knight.

But, like so many others in the world, I wanted Pippa. I craved her soft touch of hand and childish tantrums. When she was gone I missed her make-believe tales of French movie stars. Truth be told, I was a realist. She was a romantic. I longed for an escape from the harsh realities of my existence. She was an idealized notion—something to be sought after simply for the chase. At least, that's how it was at first.

Pippa Cross knew she was beautiful, but she hated herself. She hated her parents because they were blinded by her beauty. We all were. Her splendor cast a shadow over all her innermost eccentrics. Under the smooth milky skin there was a girl deeply lost. A child loomed in the corner waiting to be rescued.

I wasn't beautiful, but I loved myself. My parents were absentees-the type of parents who substituted love for credit cards. I hid behind layers of false-pretense. I was self-assured and confident. But, like Pippa, underneath the surface I was lonely. But most of all, I wanted to be powerful.

She had a boyfriend when I met her. Actually, Pippa Cross always had a boyfriend. She was never single for longer than a few hours. She went though men the way most go through underwear. She was on a mission. She knew what she wanted.

I knew my intentions were no good when I befriended her. Like the others, I saw Pippa as beautiful—someone to use. I couldn't possibly have known that beneath the golden surface was a girl so unlike myself that I had no choice but to love her. I was wool; she was silk. We never stood a chance.

It was the night of graduation when I finally got up the nerve to make my move. She was in a relationship with the man that would later become her husband. They had been dating for most the school year. And she was serious about him. After so many princes turned out to only be frogs, this new boyfriend was at least a duke. She made a sacrifice and agreed to settle for second best.

We sat alone on my bed—our black robes unzipped. Her pale legs cast an eerie glow in the increasingly shadowed room. The cool summer breeze from the open window served as a soft touch on our sticky skin. Pippa was there, across from me wearing a purple dress that enhanced the violet in her eyes. And I was in my usual jean shorts and tank. There was nothing different about the moment, except perhaps the diplomas at our feet.

She was vividly describing a scene in which her duke drove forty-five minutes to fix her flat tire. I was feigning interest, but really I was lost in the ramblings of my mind. I wanted to tell her that I would have swum across the ocean to fix her tire. I wanted to say that she had the best looking lips in the whole world. Just a few months prior to this encounter only one of those statements would have been true. But somewhere in the midst of pretending to be Pippa's best friend, I actually became it. I fell for her. I, who swore off love for all eternity, plummeted into its sugar-coated lies.

When a dead silence loomed over the darkened room, I found the courage I was begging a higher power to give me. I placed my ghost-like hand on her lightly freckled knee. After one deep breath, I raised my eyes to hers. And that's all it took. After months of tightening our bonds of friendship, moving to the next level was only the natural thing to do.

Pippa pushed her lips out the tinniest bit. Pippa was always the damsel though. She waited until I was ready. When my lips did finally catch her top lip in between them, she surrendered everything to me.

It was only a kiss. And it only lasted a few short minutes. But it was enough to hook me in for life. That night I took my first leap of faith in years. I jumped gladly into the blissful arms of Aphrodite and vowed to love Pippa Cross forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not Libba Bray. Therefore, I do not own the characters. I hope everyone enjoys :)**

Loving Pippa Cross turned out to be more difficult than I could have ever imagined. It was as if after the kiss everything was the same for her. It might have been. But for me, everything was different. I no longer was just jealous of her duke. Instead, I hated him. I loathed his hands on her soft skin. I resented the way he flaunted her in public. More than anything though, I hated him for his masculinity. He could be a prince; I would always be something different.

I bathed in my self-pity. I tried to make her jealous by ignoring her for days at a time while befriending others. At first it seemed that she honestly didn't care. But then one hot June morning I found Pippa sitting on my bed. In her hands she cradled a photo of the two of us from the summer before.

I was shocked out of silence when she looked up at me with moisture in her violet eyes. Some instinct came over me—maybe it was love—and I hugged her tight to my chest. She soaked my fresh-out-of-the-dryer shirt with her salt-drenched pain. When the tears stopped she rested her head on my lap. As she spilled about how much she missed me and still needed me, I laced my fingers in her black ringlets. When she was finished with her explanations, I planted a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

For some reason that was the moment things changed for Pippa. From that day on we had shared a steady diet of each other. Though we never passed the point of passionate kissing, I knew this was something bigger than both of us. What we were feeling for each other was a desperate need to be together. She kept her duke, but had me when he proved himself to be less than perfect.

In a way I became the knight Pippa spent countless futile hours searching for. When he broke something inside her, I came along on my white horse and patched up the holes. When they fought, I stitched up her broken heart. I was working behind the scenes to make sure that Pippa Cross was always aware of her loveliness, her beauty, and her worth.


End file.
